Electronic components, such as servers and memories, dissipate relatively large amounts of heat during their operations. In order to effectively dissipate this heat, electronic components are typically equipped with internal fans configured to cause a relatively high rate of air to flow over the heat generating components in the electronic components. The fans are typically operated at one of multiple levels depending upon the level of activity currently being performed by the electronic components. The multiple levels are generally set to cause a greater amount of airflow than is necessary for the operating level and thus, the fans typically consume greater amounts of electricity than are necessary.
Fanless electronic components have also been employed in systems where airflow is forced through the electronic components by an external fan. In this types of arrangements, each of the electronic components receive nearly the same levels of airflow, regardless of their respective heat outputs. As such, lower impedance electronic components typically receive an over-abundance of airflow, while higher impedance electronic components receive deficient levels of airflow. Thus, some of the electronic components may receive more cooling airflow than is necessary for those electronic components, which results in a waste of energy.